itdfandomcom-20200213-history
The Timeline
Dungeon Timeline -2000 Snow Black comes to Earth for the First Time The Angels close the Gate to Heaven The Age of Angels has ended The Age of Demons begins -1800 Jake the Demon is sent to Earth The Age of Demons ends The Long Age of Fiends begins Over this time Humans experience great strife Five Kingdoms are carved out The Land in the North is hard and harsh, home to the most sturdy kind The Lands of the East are rife with fiends, but filled with Royalty and Knights to defend the people A strip along the coastline to the South becomes a Kingdom of its own To the West, the untamed Jungles provide a home for the wild races; beastmen, witches, changelings. The Kingdom of Ganthia stands in the center, the seat of power for all humanity -200 The Free Republic is formed within Ganthia The First Southern Massacre Occurs Refugees from the South flee to Ganthia The Line of Plum is established Fiends from the South chase refugees into Ganthia Ganthian Magic is developed by Quen Quen defeats the Southern Fiends, becomes Archmagus The Crystal King and Ganthian Kingdom rise in power The Age of Fiends Ends The Ganthian Age Begins Kahu the Beastmaster unites all tribes in the West -190 Boy 1 (Dog), Boy 2 (Bluebird), Boy 3 (Arnett) are captured Truman becomes the first Ganthian Hero Raistandt is sent to the world of the living to deal with the Ganthian Threat The Crystal Princess elopes with the Dashing Phantom Archmagus Quen and his assistant Clarice make contact with Snow Black Kahu the Beastmaster vanishes Bluebird has his soul stolen by Clarice Clarice becomes Cat, the first Servant Arnett murders Truman's family Truman murders Arnett, Dog Squad and Crystal Knights are formed Lord Blood and the Dashing Phantom join Raistandt Archmagus Quen is banished Stone Princess is captured by Archmagus Quen Stone Princess is possessed by Snow Black Arnett is sent to the world of the living again Arnett is captured by Truman's Dog Squad, and Limius Limius becomes the new Ganthian Archmagus the Dungeon 1 The Mind Flayers join forces with Raistandt Concerned citizens hire adventurers to deal with the Mind Flayers Hero Adam, despite being like 10, leads the expedition Lord Blood is slain Hero Adam is slain RIP Adam, he was our favorite hero Dashing Phantom is slain Raistandt is slain Crystal Princess is slain The Mind Flayers are slain -180 The power of Fiends is reduced in the East. New Human settlements begin to pop up in the East. Quen seals the power of Snow Black. Cat and Quen go to war in the Underspire. Human adventurers attempt to raid Werdna's Lair. Most of them are killed. Jeff Zero survives. Annie finds the Summoner's Triangle. Leo is engaged to The Girl with Honey Colored Hair. Royal Lines are established in the east (Lake, Landorf, etc.) Human adventurers attempt to raid the Temple of Gnilda. Most of them are killed. Jeff Zero survives. Joe Argento discovers Jake the Magic Gun. Jake has forgotten that he is a Demon. Whoops. the Dungeon 2 Human adventurers attempt to raid Lord Soltar's Tomb. Another failed exploit. The power of Humans diminishes. Kahu the Beastmaster is slain. He will never return to the West. Annie obtains the Silver Spoon from Soltar's Tomb. Plum the IVth Obtains the Pheasant's Mask of Cloaking. Annie destroys the Great Mountain in the East. RIP mountain, it was our favorite mountain still Riots begin in the Free Republic as word of executions get out to the public. The Second Southern Massacre occurs. Blackburn the Titan gains renown by helping to defeat the Fiends. Herical Winchester and Blackburn drive the Titan into the sea BANT and the other HEROES helped too, but not as much as they think. The Demons see that Humans are growing weak, and prepare to act. Mana the Blood Witch begins her journey from the West. Lefty attempts to elope with The Girl with Honey Colored Hair. He is defeated in a duel, and leaves on a journey to become stronger. Ryoko is appointed as court executioner. Andika is appointed as the chief auditor of the crown. Raistandt returns to the Realm of the Living. The Order of the Nighthawk is formed in response to the Free Republic tragedies. Truman informs the Crystal King that his daughter has been killed. The King refuses to believe it, and begins summoning adventurers. Genesis the Dryad answers the call. The Order of the Nighthawk accompanies her. Maifu the Nightmare answers the call. Cata of Spades answers the call. Spiral the Rogue answers the call. Several bards (including Fah and Ely) answer the call. As a result, the power of Heroes worldwide is concentrated to Ganthia. Truman develops the Chekov's Gun to "permanently" kill Demons. Barry comes to the Crystal Skycity to threaten the King. Dexter, a random tourist, happens to wander into the city at the worst possible time. the Dungeon 3 The Crystal Skycity is destroyed. As a result, the power of Ganthia is eradicated. The power of Humans and Heroes worldwide is decreased. Truman saves as many people as possible and begins gathering the Ganthian forces. Limius and Truman reunite. Raistandt captures the Fallen Crystal Palace. Arnett is killed by Jeffrey. Limius realizes that Arnett has been freed. Truman is sent to capture Arnett before things get even worse. Annie loses the Silver Spoon. The Order of the Nighthawk is eradicated. Seplito obtains the Silver Spoon. Quen is killed by Jeff Zero. Arnett is killed by Joe Argento. Barry is killed by Rego. As a result, Princess Snow Black is revived. Barry is brought back by Princess Snow Black Truman discovers the Eleven Blades who survived the Underspire. Truman's Last Stand occurs. The Dog Squad is eradicated. Truman is killed by Lowly Magician Cat. Limius is killed by Princess Snow Black. Mana is killed by Tiellen. The line of Kahu is ended. The line of Kahu will never return to the West. Joe Argento is killed by Lowly Magician Cat. The Crystal Palace is destroyed. Barry and company defeat Raistandt. The fall of the Crystal Kingdom is complete. The Free Republic has become the greatest power in Ganthia. Barry Soetoro helps form an order of New Crystal Knights. Kamille Bidan becomes the Hero of Humanity. The Ganthian Age ends. The new Age of Humanity begins. Jeff Zero travels to visit the friends and family of his deceased allies. Seplito and Ely go wandering. Lefty returns and marries The Girl with Honey Colored Hair. Seplito and Ely meet, but part ways again. Jeff Zero and Lefty return to the Crystal City and join forces with Kamille. Seplito is killed by Annie. Annie regains the Silver Spoon. Ely returns, awaiting Seplito, who never returns. -170 Mary Sue Everyman becomes the first female major league baseball player. The Third Fiend Invasion in the South Begins. It is quickly quelled by Kamille, Lefty, and Dog. No massacre this time. Jeff Zero and Human Heroes raid Ishiene's Tomb. There are a relatively small number of casualties. Jeff Zero doesn't survive this time. Some Time Passes. Cosmic Forces are now poised to take over the planet. Jake the Demon reunites with Joe Argento in hell. Joe Argento leads Truman and Arnett back to the Realm of the Living. Truman immediately betrays Arnett, killing him. Argento and Truman head to the Crystal City. Kamille, Argento, Truman, Lefty, and Hiro Everyman prepare humans for the Invasion. Arnett returns from Hell, along with Cata and Seplito. Truman is killed by Arnett. Eventually, the Cosmics are driven back at great cost to Humanity. Snow Black is trapped in the Obsidian Lute. The power of Humans diminishes. The power of Demons increases worldwide. The Age of Humanity has ended. The Second Age of Demons begins. to -0 All humans mentioned have died of old age (except Cat) Thanks to Cata, the Spade Family gains prominence The Royal Families in the East decline Coelica Landorf dies Morse Landorf becomes The Lich in the East In the West, the last bastions of Humanity manage to gain a foothold. Hero Esteban discovers the Chekov's Gun, left behind by Truman. Arnett is sent West to deal with the remaining Humans. Arnett is killed by the Hero Esteban. Arnett is permanently killed thanks to the Chekov's Gun. He is the second Demon to ever be permanently killed. Hope rises for Humanity. Archaeologist Kanon joins forces with the Demons Kanon begins experimenting with human sacrifice so she can gain the power of the fabled Annie Hero Esteban leads a Crusade against the Demon Stronghold in the West. Hero Esteban is immediately killed. Whoops. It is up to the unlikely survivors who accompanied him to decide the fate of humanity. the Dungeon 4 Heroes storm the Demon Stronhold in the West Firechi is slain in combat Steve the Trooper joins the party Lemeza was here, this game sucks lol Regumi gains the magic book for erasing colors Frostchi is slain with the Chekov's Gun Kanon begins to unleash her Red Paint of Death Firechi is sent back to Earth Firechi summons the Magma Familiar The Obsidian Lute is found Regumi and allies manage to corner Kanon the Betrayer Regumi gets distracted by loot and leaves Kanon kills literally everyone except Lemeza The Ruby Red Slippers are created, Kanon gains the power of Annie Lemeza is killed by the Magma Familiar Remiliad goes looking for Steve the Trooper Scout Kelly goes looking for adventurers Remiliad and Kelly witness Kanon defeating Firechi with the Chekov's Gun Kanon takes credit for killing all the Demons Hero Kanon becomes the Hero of the West to -0 The Castle at Lake is destroyed Princess Mary is sent into hiding False Magician Erwin joins Prince of Lake as an advisor The Spade family joins forces with Demons The Silver Rebellion is created Dia Winchester is rescued by the Prince of Lake, joins his forces Muscle Orchestra is built Muscle Orchestra gives a satisfied nod, he is pleased to be featured on the timeline Captain Star begins to head to Earth in search of Snow Black Angels in Heaven begin to stir at last, after 2000 years the Dungeon 5 The Silver Rebellions capture a Keep in the South New Recruits are brought and trained by three Captains Captain Renritter Goldfarb forms the Research Squad Captain Dia Winchester forms the Diving Falcon Squad Captain Lapita Adieu forms the Majestic Hero Squad Operation Diving Falcon is renamed Operation Winchester Diving Falcon Squad is renamed Winchester Squad Dia rages Renritter Goldfarb and his Research Squad are massacred by GOLD With the help of Erwin, Curtis Twin-Weaver escapes with some of his allies Curtis Twin-Weaver becomes Captain of the Research Squad The First Clock Tomb Opens, in the West The Tall Lady, Mysriandierella, Emerges Lapita Adieu and her Majestic Hero Squad are massacred by Brother and Gant Brother captures C. C. Chillingsworth and a few others The Gate to Heaven opens up Four Angels are sent to Glemoor Two Angels are sent to the Western Rainforest One Angel is sent to the Northern Mountains Dia Winchester and her Winchester Squad attempt to flee from Glemoor They are successful Captain Star sends Heart and Comet to Earth Dia leaves Glemoor to make contact with Lake The rest of the Winchester Squad are murdered by Heart and Comet Hero Kanon makes contact with Mysriandierella, the Tall Lady The Shooting Star lands, Star revives Eliya and makes her a Servant Lake makes a pact to join Brother and help vanquish the Angels Chillingsworth is set free, but starts his own rebel faction against Brother and Lake Curtis Twin-Weaver is left behind to guard the Keep Human Reinforcements converge on Glemoor The Angels in the West are slain by the Tall Lady Hero Kanon takes credit for these killings, improving her own reputaton Mela is freed from the dungeon False Magician Erwin reveals himself as Cat Lake and his allies are ambushed by Angels Mela travels to the Other Side Brother and his allies are ambushed by an Angel Shaduln defeats the Angel with SCIENCE Brother dies at the hands of the Center The Center takes control of Brother and begins hunting all those in the city Chillingsworth is mortally wounded, his men are killed Heart is slain, Comet goes insane Mela defeats Star and uses his soul to become a Devil Mela returns from the Other Side Talia, Shaduln and Lake are killed defeating the Center, possessed as Brother Chillingsworth voices his regrets to Lake and then dies as well Thanks to the efforts of Blink the Lass, Cat is unable to revive Snow Black at full power Blink the Lass dies in the struggle Dia Winchester and Nehemiah Haywood are the sole surviving heroes Snow Black takes control of the body of Princess Mary and creates new Servants Lust, Wrath, and Pride are formed Princess Mary and her Knights of Lake depart the city, leaving it defenseless A host of Fiends begins to stir in the East Curtis Twin-Weaver kills a giant, but loses the Keep in the process Morse Landorf, the Lich, and his Fiend army begin to move on Glemoor Curtis is slain while trying to harass the Fiends His recruit, Vickers, rushes to Glemoor and helps defend the City Remus kills Morse Landorf Gozzat the Destroyer claims credit for the killing and takes control of the Fiend Army Some who were slain by Angels fight their way out of Heaven and return to Earth +1 Vickers, Kennedy, and Kreav help lead the defense of Glemoor Gozzat the Destroyer retreats and beings to wreak havoc on the South Kennedy forms the Neo Crystal Knights and moves toward the ruined Keep Vickers forms the Southern Occupation Resistance Brigade and helps restore order in Glemoor Dia Winchester becomes the Crystal Queen of the South Princess Mary restores the Noble Line at Lake The Tall Lady reunites the Tribes in the West Remus returns to the hills in the North A kraken appears in the south, threatening the local fishing villages Vickers and the SOR Brigade meet the enemy on the Dusty Shore and drive it back into the sea Nehemiah Haywood returns to the Keep and finds it a ruin Kennedy and the Neo Crystal Knights return to the ruins of Ganthia The Second Clock Tomb opens in the North H.G. Raze travels North to investigate the Tomb New Ganthia is established, and the power of Humans worldwide has begun to peak once more The Silver Queen, Dia Winchester, forms an alliance between the South and the Ganthian Kingdom The Second Age of Demons has ended The Second Age of Humanity begins Mysriandierella heads North, to the Second Clock Tomb Hero Kanon is left in charge of the tribes in the West H.G. Raze visits Remus, requesting his aide in exploring the newly opened Dungeon Gozzat the Destroyer is slain by Hero Vickers Crystal Knight Kennedy begins his journey North Barry departs from Frantz, beginning to search for living heirs of royal lines in the East An election year begins in Ganthia, for the first time in centuries Soon, a new Crystal King will be crowned. . .' '